


Kinktober Day 8: Creampie, Tights, & Sadism

by Oriana1990



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Will, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/pseuds/Oriana1990
Summary: Hannibal’s teeth skimmed his shoulder and neck, pressing lips and words against his skin.“I’m going to hurt you now.”





	Kinktober Day 8: Creampie, Tights, & Sadism

Hannibal’s teeth skimmed his shoulder and neck, pressing lips and words against his skin.

“I’m going to hurt you now.”

It was too much – the sensory overload of hot breath on his ear, a vice-like grip on his wrists, the sheer nylon of the tights rolled down to mid-thigh, the knowledge that Hannibal wanted him – wanted him to hurt. The light hair of his legs caught in the barely-there fabric of the tights as he shifted, trying to get any friction where he wanted it most. 

Hannibal suddenly pushed him forward to land face-down on their bed, feet still on the floor. Will spread his legs as far as he could, given the restrictive waistband of the tights digging into his thighs. He gasped, rocking forward into the mattress.

A stinging slap halted his movements.

“Be still.”

Strong hands grasped the flesh of his ass and spread wide, and Will’s head raised in shock as he felt a hot, wet lick over his hole.

“Ah- Hannibal-“ 

The slick tease was over too soon, and he felt the blunt head of Hannibal’s cock pressing forward insistently to gain entry.

“Oh _god-_“

It was too much, he wasn’t stretched enough, not relaxed enough, and the friction burned like acid as Hannibal relentlessly pushed inside. Too much, not enough.

“Please, I can’t…”

Hannibal braced a hand on the back of Will’s neck, as much in warning as consolation.

“You can, and you will. Be good for me, and take it.” 

“It _hurts._”

Will felt Hannibal’s cock pulse involuntarily inside of him. Hannibal’s response was rough with unconcealed lust.

“_I know._”

It hardly took any time at all for Hannibal to come, driving deep into Will and filling him up but leaving him wanting, sobbing, dripping on the bedspread. Hannibal slowly withdrew, his gentle movements a stark contrast to the raw brutality of moments before. He tugged at the fabric of the tights, carefully rolling them up over Will’s ass, tucking his still-hard cock inside. The light contact made Will hiss, straining not to come. He looked down and saw the obscene bulge of his dick in the translucent material, and had to shut his eyes and turn away, gripping the bedding as an anchor. He felt a gentle kiss to his spine.

“Can you stand?”

Will wasn’t sure, but nodded anyway. Hannibal helped him balance on trembling legs, aching from being braced against the floor. Hannibal turned him in his arms, and Will buried his face in his lover’s chest, throwing his arms around his neck. 

He felt Hannibal’s broad hands massaging his ass, pulling him closer until his trapped cock was pushing against Hannibal’s impeccable wool trousers. His tights were so sheer he could feel the scratchy texture of the wool with every movement and he squirmed, unsure if he wanted to get closer to or away from the sensation. The movement also pulled at his sore hole, and Will swallowed a cry as he felt the residual pain from the cruel stretch. Suddenly, he became aware of another sensation, and froze.

“What is it, my love?” 

Will felt his face heat, unsure how to articulate exactly what he was feeling. As it turned out, he didn’t need to. Hannibal pushed his fingers firmly into Will’s crack, pushing the fabric close to where Will could feel Hannibal’s come beginning to leak out of him. He groaned and ground his hips into Hannibal’s thigh.

“Can you feel what I have done to you? How I have filled you up? Can you feel how your body cannot hold it all?” 

Will began to shake, feeling the hot, wet trickle of come escaping from inside of him, stinging his abused rim and ruining the delicate tights. The fabric exacerbated the spread, causing the fluid to smear down his balls and thighs. Will felt wet all over – come in his ass, tears on his cheeks, palms clammy with sweat. God, he was _so close_. Hannibal twisted the fabric of the tights, causing slick friction against his skin. Will clawed at his shirt, struggling for a hold on reality.

“Are you going to come for me? Are you going to ruin our clothes with your mess, with nothing but my leg to rut up against? Is that all you need, Will? If you could but see yourself right now, desperate for anything I would give you, dripping with shame and sweat.”

Hannibal bit into his shoulder and sucked hard. Will couldn’t take any more, lust and humiliation and pain coursing through him. He came with a shout, his own come pressing through the fine material, further ruining the tights and staining Hannibal’s trouser leg. He kept grinding, grasping, rubbing until his legs gave out, held up only by Hannibal’s arms around him.


End file.
